Bio-based cadaverine is a valuable platform chemical involved in the production of partially or fully bio-based products, such as partially or fully bio-based Nylon 56 and Nylon 510. Bio-based cadaverine can be synthesized via lysine decarboxylation of lysine in microorganisms. However, currently available purification processes produce bio-based cadaverine with undesired contamination, or require toxic organic solvents in the purification processes. Also, continuous preparation of bio-based cadaverine has not been reported.
Thus, there is a need to provide a purification method of bio-based cadaverine to produce bio-based cadaverine of high quality without the use of organic solvent. There is also a need to provide a method for preparing bio-based cadaverine in which salts can be recycled in order to save production costs, improve production efficiency, and reduce environmental burden.